I know what I want
by HeartlandLB
Summary: This story begins between episode 805 and 806. It is this writers POV of the events that happen after Ty ask Amy for the break.
1. Chapter 1

As Amy rode Spartan up the ridge, Ty's words kept replaying in her head. "We need a break, Amy. You need to figure out what it is you want."

She knew what she wanted; that was why she'd come home. Now she was going to have to make that clear to Ty.

She stopped Spartan, contemplating her next move. Now she realized how much she'd hurt Ty by not being honest and telling him what happen in Europe. She'd thought she could handle Ahmed on her own and not involve Ty, but now she knew that was wrong. So, what are you going to do to make it right? the voice in her head kept asking.

Ty was exhausted, but sleep would not come. He'd been up all night thinking of the parallel between the wolf and Amy. He couldn't understand what he'd done wrong, but it didn't matter now. He would have to move on. He'd thought it was the right decision to let Amy go on tour. It was a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity for her, and he hadn't wanted to hold her back. But he hadn't planned on the trip causing such a profound change in her.

He hardly knew the person she was now. The physical changes were obvious, but the personality changes were subtler. He'd known Amy better than anyone else did, but not so much anymore, and that bothered him. What if she didn't want him or the dreams they'd had together anymore? He couldn't give her the lifestyle she'd experienced with the prince. If that were the case, did he still want to be a vet, or was that just part of his life that would be left in the past with Amy?

The next morning, Amy went to Briar Ridge to work with Sandra's horses. It went much better this time, and Sandra was very pleased. Jesse offered her the head trainer job again, but she respectfully turned him down one more time. She was feeling confident in herself again, and since she would be riding past the trailer, she thought it was time to stop and see if Ty was willing to talk or at least listen to her.

Ty was lying on the bed and hurting big time. How had the poachers known where to find him?

Suddenly he heard a knock on the door and tensed. What if the poachers had come back? But then he heard Amy's voice. "Ty, can I come in? We need to talk. Please?"

He stayed quiet, not wanting her to see him in his present condition. But his plan failed as she came in anyway. "Ty?" She walked over to the bed, looking at him with fear in her eyes.

"Oh, my god, what happened to you? Are you all right?" She bent down to touch his face and he could see the tears threating to spill out.

"Amy, it's okay. I'm fine," he said through clenched teeth, trying to sit up. She put her hands on his shoulders and pushed him back down to the bed.

"Please, Ty, just lie still. I'll get some ice." She opened the fridge and grabbed a bag of frozen peas from the freezer. She sat on the edge of the bed and slowly moved his shirt up, gasping when she saw the huge bruise on his side. Their eyes met, and Ty could see how upset she was for him. She placed the bag of peas carefully on his bruise, and he closed his eyes, trying not to let her see the pain. He felt her hand caress his face and he reached up to touch her hand.

Her lips gently brushing over his hand forced Ty to open his eyes. The tears were streaming down her cheeks and he couldn't stand it; he pulled her down to his chest, wrapping his arms around her. He shushed her, kissing her hair and telling her, "It's okay; I'll be fine." But he could feel her tears soaking through his shirt.

Amy lay there for a while letting Ty stroke her hair. It felt so good to be close to him, feeling his touch. Then she shot bolt upright. Fear etched across her face.

"The prince did this to you, didn't he? Oh, Ty, this is all my fault. I'm so sorry." She knew it had to be Ahmed. He was a powerful man, more than her family knew, and it would be just like him to have Ty beaten up because of the events that had taken place the other night. That was why she hadn't said anything to Ty. She needed to keep him safe.

"Amy, it's not your fault. You had nothing to do with me getting beat up. It was the poachers. They're the ones that did this, not the prince." But it made Ty wonder why Amy would think that. What didn't he know?

"What poachers? What are you talking about?" she asked.

He explained what he'd discovered at the wildlife refuge and that somehow the poachers had found out who he was and where he lived and they paid him a visit last night. Amy asked him some more questions and he told her all the details.

Amy sighed and relaxed a little but knew she had some explaining to do. It didn't take him long to ask.

"Ty, there's a lot we need to talk about, and I'll explain everything to you. But first I need to know that you're okay. I'm taking you to the doctor to make sure, no buts." Ty was going to protest but knew he wouldn't win, so he gave in and went quietly. Amy called Lou and let her know she was at Ty's. She didn't give her any information other than that she was fine and that Georgie needed to ride over and take Spartan back to the ranch. Lou said okay but wanted more details, but Amy told her not now. She made Ty call Bob and tell him he would not be in to work and then loaded Ty into the truck and took him to the doctor.

The doctor examined Ty and said, "Other than the bad bruising, you're fine. Nothing vital was injured, and you should feel better in a few days to a week. Use Tylenol for the pain and ice for the swelling, and rest."

Ty thanked him and walked out to the waiting room, where Amy was waiting patiently for him. He smiled at her. "I'm fine. Can we go home now?

She said, "Yes, but we have one more stop first." Ty gave her a questing look, and she just smiled back. "Get in the truck." She stopped at Maggie's and picked up dinner for them, and then they headed back to the trailer.

When they arrived, Amy noticed that Spartan was gone, so she called to make sure Georgie had come over to get him. Lou said, "Yes, they just got back to the ranch. What's going on?"

"You'll get the whole story soon enough. Don't expect me home tonight."

Amy could hear the smile in Lou's voice as her sister said, "Okay. Tell Ty I said hello."

They ate dinner in silence for the most part, each lost in thought as to where this night was going. After cleaning up the table, Amy looked at Ty and said, "I need to get a few things off my chest so we can clear the air and talk. Okay?" Ty nodded and waited patiently for Amy to begin.

"Ty, first and foremost, I love you; don't ever forget that. Second, I knew what I wanted before I ever left on that tour; that's why I am here talking to you right now. And third, don't ever run from me again. We're not kids anymore, and running from our problems never solves anything. Understand?"

Ty was a little taken aback by Amy's behavior. He hadn't seen this side of her before. He was impressed by the way she stood her ground, not afraid to speak her mind. He liked it, but it was new to him and would take some getting used to. He looked at Amy and said. "Amy, first off, I love you too. Love is not the issue. Second, I need to know what you want. You've been sending out mixed signals, and I'm confused. Third, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to run. I just thought you needed some time to sort things out, as I did. Fair enough?"

She nodded and took a deep breath. "Ty, you remember how upset I was with you when you bought Charger? Well, it made me realize that you were willing to put everything on the line for us, for our dream of owning the ranch. I couldn't let you risk your education and everything you had for our happiness. That's why I took the job with Ahmed. I knew I could make more money than I could treating abused horses. You could finish school without worrying about money. I didn't take the job for the fame or the traveling. I missed you so much; I could barely stand it. I almost came home after the first week."

Ty was stunned. He'd never thought of the money aspect. He'd just figured Amy wanted to travel and work with high-end horses and have the rich life the prince could show her, flying around the world. He'd let his self-doubt and imagination get the better of him.

Amy continued. "The training was intense, and some days I worked sixteen hours, never taking a break or even eating. I cried myself to sleep many nights because I missed you and hadn't talked to you or my family in days. I didn't want anyone to know how miserable I was. The long hours and the different time zones complicated things even more between us. I hated it, but I'd agreed to do a job, and I couldn't back out if I wanted to and still keep my reputation intact.

"The prince is more powerful than people know, and saying no was not an option for me over there. I was a woman in foreign countries with no one to guide me. Women aren't treated the same over there. I had to be strong, sometimes even aggressive, not allowing people to push me around. I learned to deal with very opinionated people, especially the prince. He wanted to win more than anything, so I used that fact to my advantage."

"The articles and blogs that Georgie saw online were the glamourous side of the International horse world. The night of the party when Ahmed kissed me was the last straw. That was the only time the prince stepped out of line; I need you to know that. I thought I'd made it clear to Ahmed in no uncertain terms I was not interested, and then I made plans to leave for home. He let me go because he didn't want to cause a scene. I didn't know about the video until Lou showed me."

The tears were slowly starting to fall. "I'm so sorry for not telling you, but I'd sincerely thought I could handle Ahmed and thought he understood and wouldn't bother me anymore. But I was wrong and didn't realize his feelings for me, until he told me he loved me the day Dad asked him to dinner. Dad getting involved complicated everything and things started spiraling out of control. I know how much it hurt you when you were blindsided that night at dinner. I'm so sorry for that, but in my misguided defense I was trying to protect you."

Ty sat there, processing all the information Amy had just given him. He wasn't sure what to think. He had all these emotions running through him. He didn't know how to express what he was feeling, so he sat there not saying anything, which Amy took as a sign that he was mad and didn't believe her. She was sobbing as she got up to leave, looking at him one last time to say, "I'm so sorry, Ty. I didn't want to hurt you, and that's exactly what I did." She walked toward the door and was about to walk out when she heard him say.

"Amy, stop. Don't run out on us, please." He tried to get up to catch her, but he fell back, wincing in pain.

She turned to look at him and saw the pain on his face. She went to him and helped him get up and walk over to the bed. She helped him lie down and got the bag of frozen peas to put on his side. Ty was quiet for a minute, breathing through the pain. He reached for her hand and pulled her down next to him.

"Amy, you gave me a lot of information to process tonight, and I'm sorry if you thought my silence was anger. I wasn't sure where to start or how to express my feelings. But I want to try, so will you please give me that chance?"

She nodded, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"Amy, the first and most important thing I need to know is, did anyone hurt you? Did anyone touch you or force you to do something against your will?"

"No, Ty. No, I swear to you, no one touched me."

Ty sighed in relief. The anger he was feeling started to subside. "Please stay tonight. We need to talk more, but I need to rest for a while. Okay?"

Amy nodded and started taking off Ty's boots. She undid his jeans and slid them down his legs, dropping them on the floor. She took her boots off and climbed into bed next to him, covering them both with a blanket. Ty brought his arm up so she could lie next to his good side and he could hold her. He wanted her to feel safe. She laid her head on his chest and breathed in his scent. It felt so good to be in Ty's arms again. It didn't take long for both of them to fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The morning sun shone brightly in the trailer as Ty woke up to Amy's hair tickling his face. He lay there quietly, listening to her breathing. He was enjoying having her next to him in his bed. It had been too long since they'd had time to be alone together. He was hurting too much to do anything about it right now, and they still had a lot of talking to do before the air was clear between them.

Now that he thought about it, he was as much to blame for the decline in phone calls as she was. He was busy fast tracking at school and working at the clinic and with the horse business he and Caleb had started. It helped make the time go faster because he missed her so much. He should have picked up on it when they did talk, but he let his insecurities get the better of him and thought the tone in her voice was because he was interrupting something or bothering her. They should have talked all this through before she'd gotten into that damn helicopter; maybe then they wouldn't be in this mess now.

He heard her say, "Morning. How are you feeling?"

Ty smiled but was honest with her about the pain. She quickly got up and got him some Tylenol and water. After freshening up, she started rummaging through the fridge for something to fix for breakfast. She found eggs and bacon and some fresh veggies, so she made an omelet. Ty had gotten up and put the pot on for tea before heading into the bathroom. When he came out, breakfast was on the table.

They were just finishing up when Ty said, "Amy, you should have told me about the kiss and Ahmed's constant harassing. I'm your fiancé, and I could have protected you from him. Finding out about it the way I did made me look like a fool. But more importantly, I need to know what you want. You act like you want to be here, and then other times I don't even recognize the person you've become. Why couldn't you kiss me the night you came home and we were in the loft? You tried to kiss me but then you backed away, and you didn't even mention the flowers I sent. Did you not get them? What's going on? Did more happen with the prince than I know about?"

"No, Ty, I swear to you that nothing more happen between Ahmed and me." She looked at him with puzzled eyes. "The flowers were from you?"

Ty said, "Yes, why are you asking?"

"Ty, I didn't know that. Ahmed led me to believe the necklace and the flowers were gifts from the team, and I was thanking him for them when he leaned in and kissed me. The video didn't show that I pushed him away, letting him know in no uncertain terms that nothing was going to happen between us—that I'm in love with you and engaged to you. I got up and told him I was leaving for home the next day and left the party."

She stopped to take a breath and thought about his question as to why she didn't kiss him the night of her homecoming.

"Ty, do you remember the conversation at the dinner table that night and what my dad said about me just leaving and that everybody had to pick up the slack? I felt like he thought I'd abandoned everyone." Ty gave her a questioning look. "Do you remember what we were talking about later in the loft and you were explaining what was going on with your life while I was gone?"

Ty nodded but was still trying to recall the events of that night. "You told me that you were fast tracking at school, which I didn't know about until then, and then you told me that the clinic was crazy busy and that you and Caleb's horse business was going strong. It made me wonder if you even had time to miss me. Did you think the same as my dad—that I had abandoned you and you just went on with your life as if I wasn't even a part of it? I was scared that I wasn't needed anymore, that everyone's life had gone on just fine without me. All the confidence I'd worked so hard to build on the tour crumbled, and all my insecurities came flooding back. I know it probably seems silly to you, but I was hurt and terrified all at the same time. I wasn't sure what to do." Her eyes were moist from fighting back tears.

Ty took her hand and said, "Amy, I missed you more than you'll ever know, and I wanted your first night home to be just the two of us, but your family wanted you home with them. Then my truck broke down, and I didn't even make it to the airport. I am as much to blame for the lack of phone calls between us as you are. I needed to keep busy so I didn't go crazy thinking about you."

Amy nodded. "I won't deny the fact that working with Ahmed's high performance horses was thrilling, not to mention the money I would make. But that lifestyle isn't what I want. I don't fit in, and after what you just told me, Ahmed deceived me—us—more than we'll ever know. I want to work with you and with horses that really need my help. I want to have our own business like we've talked about for so long. I am so sorry for leaving like I did. We never had a chance to talk about the ranch or Charger or anything, and that wasn't right. We're partners, and I should have never gone on that tour."

Ty looked her in the eyes. He could see she was being completely honest with him. "No, Amy, the tour was a once in a lifetime opportunity. I just wish we could have gone on it together. I never stopped wanting our dream, but I couldn't hold you back from going if that was what you truly wanted. Yes, we should have talked about all of our plans before you left, and I'm sorry for buying Charger and not talking to you first. We both lost sight of what was important, our relationship. We let the need for money cloud our judgement without taking in to account the other's feelings. We also know now what Ahmed's true intentions were. "

Amy thought for a moment and then asked, "Ty, do you remember what Adrian said to us the day we were at the airport with Emir?" Ty gave her a questioning look. "He told us that you don't tell a prince anything. You and I both told the prince things that he wasn't accustomed to hearing. I rejected him not once but several times. You confronted him about his feelings for me and took it one step further and hit him. Ahmed is used to getting what he wants, and that didn't happen this time. There's nothing we can do to change what happened. We need to let it go because I could not live with myself if anything happened to you. I love you too much."

Ty was going to push the issue further, but when he looked at Amy, truly looked at her, he could see the fear and anguish in her eyes, so he felt it best to leave things as they were for now. But if he ever crossed paths with the prince again . . .!

"Amy, I have one more thing I need to say to you, and then we'll put this whole mess behind us. One of the qualities I love about you is your trusting nature. You always see the best in a person, but that hasn't always worked out for you. If I'm going to be your husband, I need you to tell me when a client or a boss—or anyone, for that matter—is harassing you. Ahmed's behavior was wrong, and I can't protect you if I don't know.

I know you'll think this is silly, but I need to protect you—I want to protect you. I love you, and that's a husband's, or future husbands, job. Will you do that for me, please?"

Amy thought about what Ty was asking her to do. She could take care of herself for the most part, but it hadn't worked with Ahmed; he'd forced the issue way beyond her ability to make him back off, and she knew it as well as Ty knew it.

"Ty, I understand why you feel the need to protect me, and I don't think it's silly. I actually think it's kind of nice that you feel that way. I wish you'd been there with me the day Ahmed asked me to go to the sale. I was terrified that something would happen and I would be alone with him. But I need you to understand that you can't always be there to watch over me 24/7. I will make you a deal, though: if a situation arises that I can't take care of on my own, then I will let you know. Okay?"

He smiled, knowing he would encounter some resistance from his fiancée, and he would try to abide by her wishes, but she needed to understand that he wasn't going to sit back and allow her to be put in that position again by anyone. So they came to an agreement that they both could live with for now.

Ty thought about what she'd said, and he really regretted not being able to go with her that day. It made him think back to the strange call he'd received about having to go into work. It had bothered him then, and it bothered him now after talking with Amy. But there was nothing he could do to change those events. There were still some things that needed to be cleared up between them, but he realized there had been an outside force working against them in all this miscommunication.

They spent the day together, Ty resting and sleeping some to regain his strength from the attack. Amy kept him comfortable by supplying ice for his bruises and Tylenol for his pain. While he slept, she made some calls to clients and then called Lou. Lou offered to bring over dinner, and Amy reluctantly agreed since there wasn't much food left at the trailer and Amy didn't want to leave Ty alone.

She had the trailer all cleaned and the table set before Lou arrived with dinner. Ty had gone to take a shower, not knowing that Lou would be stopping over. He walked out of the bathroom with his sweat pants on and was looking for a clean shirt when Lou walked in the door. Ty turned around in surprise as Lou let out a gasp and almost dropped the dish she was carrying.

"Oh, my god, Ty! What happen to you?" Lou's eyes fixed on the huge bruise that covered the better part of his torso. Ty looked at Amy as much to say, You could have told me she was coming.

"Hey, Lou. What are you doing here?" he asked, pulling a t-shirt over his head.

Lou looked at him with disgust. "Ty, I asked you what happened, and I am not leaving until you tell me, so start talking."

Ty sighed and explained to her what had taken place the night before last with the poachers. He also told her that Amy had made him see a doctor and that he was fine, other than the huge bruise that was very colorful right now.

"Well, I'm glad to hear you're okay and that Amy made you get checked out. So, am I to assume that the two of you have worked out your differences now and are no longer on a break?" she asked.

Ty and Amy smiled at one another, and Amy thanked Lou for brining over dinner. Lou got the hint and handed Amy a bag of groceries and a duffle bag with clean clothes. "I figured you would need something to eat for breakfast in the morning and a change of clothes." Amy thanked Lou, who then said good night and headed home.

They ate dinner and Amy cleaned up the dishes and put the leftovers in the fridge. Ty was lying on the bed with some ice on his side and motioned for Amy to come lie with him. She quickly undressed and put on her sweats that Lou had brought over before crawling in on his good side and curling up next him. She placed her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her. They lay that way for quite some time, not speaking, just enjoying being together.

Finally, Ty asked Amy what she was thinking about.

"Ty, I am so sorry that I hurt you. I wanted to protect you and thought my silence was the best way to do it. But I know now that not telling you was worst. "

"Amy, it's okay. I understand to a certain extent why you kept things from me. But from now on, no more secrets between us, and we make the big decisions together. We're a team, and we work much better together than apart. Okay?"

She nodded and reached up to brush her lips across his. "I love you, Ty."

He drew her in closer and kissed her passionately, letting her know that everything was going to be all right.

"I love you too, Amy. What do you say to getting married in three months?"

Amy sat up, looking into his eyes. "Are you serious? I thought we were going to wait until you graduated from vet school."

He smiled. "I've been fast tracking, so I'm almost finished with school. I don't want to wait any longer. I want to get married. Okay?"

Amy wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into her, kissing him with such force it caused Ty to wince in pain. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you. I got so caught up in the moment that I forgot about your injury."

Ty laughed. "It's okay, Amy; I'm fine. I take that as a yes, then?"

She nodded and smiled. "Yes, absolutely. Three months is fine, and it won't give Lou a lot of time to make a huge production out of planning the wedding."

Ty agreed. So they lay there for hours discussing wedding plans and what life would be like after they were married. It was late, and Amy had her head resting on Ty's chest. He'd asked her a question, but she hadn't responded. He brushed her hair back from her face to see her sleeping soundly. He placed a kiss on her forehead and covered them both with a blanket.

He closed his eyes, letting his mind wander to the day that Amy would be his wife and there would be no more leaving as he drifted off to sleep.

Morning came early for the reconciled couple. It had been a short night with all the talk of wedding plans. Ty was feeling much better and took the opportunity to enjoy the fact that Amy was lying next to him in bed. He kissed her softly, working his way down her neck. When he hit a sensitive spot, Amy moaned softly and rolled over to face him.

"Morning," she said in a sleepy voice. "You feeling better?"

Ty smiled and brought his lips to hers. "Morning. I am." He kissed her again. "I was thinking that we could take advantage of this opportunity"—he kissed her some more—"before reality sets in and we have to go back to saying goodnight to each other and leaving. Okay?" he asked as he continued his onslaught of kisses.

Amy opened her eyes to look up at her fiancé. The smile on his face and the twinkle in his eyes spoke volumes. "Hmm. I think that's the best idea you've had in a while." She smiled back and, closing her eyes, kissed him deeply.


	3. Chapter 3

That night, Ty and Amy had dinner at the ranch with the family. Amy was so excited she could hardly eat, and Ty kept holding her hand under the table to try to keep her calm. They were going to tell everyone that they were getting married in three months.

Tim was being his usual tactless self. "So I see you're back. Does that mean for good?"

The hair on the back of Ty's neck stood up, but he was not going to ruin this night for Amy. So he took the opportunity at that moment to let everyone know their plans.

Ty stood up and brought Amy up to stand beside him. "Actually, Tim, Amy and I have an announcement. Amy and I are back together, and although we still have a few more things to talk about, we've decided to get married in three months."

The room went silent for a moment until Tim said, "Well, it's about time."

Everyone laughed and congratulated them, while Lou started freaking out about the fact that she only had three months to plan a wedding. But what Lou didn't know was that Amy and Ty had already made a lot of plans about what they wanted for their wedding. Ty kissed Amy's hair and squeezed her tightly, thinking this was going to be the longest three months of his life.

Later that night, Ty was getting ready to say goodbye to Amy when Jack asked if he could talk to him a minute. Ty looked at Jack with questioning eyes but nodded and followed him out to the porch. When they were out of earshot of the rest of the family, Jack turned to Ty and said, "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't worried about you and Amy's safety. You and the prince had it out over Amy, you hit him, and she quit working for him. Plus those poachers—they know who you are and where you live. They beat you up once, and I have a feeling they'll do it again if you don't leave them alone."

Ty thought about what Jack was saying, and he had to admit that he'd angered a few too many people lately. But he wasn't as worried about himself as he was about Amy. "Jack, can you tell me what happened the day Ahmed came to Heartland and asked Amy to go to the sale with him?"

Jack stood there for a moment, thinking back to that day. "Well, like you said, Ahmed came to the house. He was polite, as usual, and asked Amy to go with him to the sale. Come to think of it, Amy wasn't too keen on going. She kept coming up with reasons why she couldn't, but I told her I'd help with the chores so she could go. Then she asked Ahmed if you could go and told him that you were really good at sales. Ahmed agreed and said he would wait outside for her. Why? What's going on?"

Ty told Jack, "I couldn't go with them because I got a phone call from Bob. He asked me to come to the reserve because he'd gotten called out on an emergency pickup."

Jack look at him like, "So?"

"When Bob got to the address he was given, there was nothing there. No house or farm or people, not even any animals that needed rescuing. We thought it was strange, but we didn't think any more about it."

Jack crossed his arms. "I'm still not following."

"Don't you think it was weird that the prince showed up to ask Amy to go to the sale with him, and she didn't want to go, but then when she asked if I could go with them, I get a call saying I'm needed at the reserve while Bob goes to an emergency pickup that doesn't exist?"

Jack shook his head, starting to put two and two together. "I see what you mean. Did Amy tell you anything about what happen that day?"

Ty said, "No, I don't know any more details, but I'm definitely going to try to find out what happened."

Jack made a suggestion to Ty, and Ty was about to respond when Amy walked out on the porch. "Hey, here you two are. I wondered where you'd gotten off too," she said as she wrapped her arms around Ty's waist.

He smiled, planting a kiss on her head. "Why? What's up?"

"Nothing. I was just hoping you hadn't left before you said goodbye."

Jack smiled. "That's my cue to leave." He gave Ty a look and said goodnight before heading back into the house.

"Everything okay between you and Grandpa?" Amy asked.

Ty nodded and said, "Yes, everything's fine." He brought his lips down to hers and kissed her tenderly. "Amy, I need you to be careful and not go off by yourself for a while, okay?"

Amy turned her head to look at Ty and could see he was being serious. "Can I ask why, Ty?"

"I just need you to be careful, please. If the poachers are still watching me, they would have seen you around the trailer the past couple of days, and I don't want you out by yourself."

"Okay, I get it, but you can't expect me to have a babysitter all the time, Ty."

Ty knew this wasn't going to be easy, but he needed Amy to be aware of the potential danger without scaring her too much. "I know, Amy, but I just need you to be a little more cautious for a while and think before you go anywhere, please? I love you, and I can't bear the thought of something happening to you because of me."

Amy was a little perplexed, but she understood what Ty was saying, so she promised she would be careful and think before putting herself in a dangerous situation.

He drew her in close and kissed her, not wanting to leave. He was worried and wanted to protect Amy. But what she didn't know was it wasn't the poachers he was concerned about. It was Ahmed.

"I love you, and I can't wait to marry you so we don't have to say goodbye any longer," Ty said.

"I love you too, and I feel the same way. It's going to be hard falling asleep without you lying next to me. I wish you were closer to Heartland," she said.

Ty kissed her a few more times and then smiled. "Well, you might just get your wish." He slowly stepped off the porch, hanging on to her hand for as long as he could.

Amy asked him what he meant, and he just smiled and said, "You'll have to wait and see." She stood and watched as the taillights of Ty's truck disappeared into the darkness, excited at the thought of what his words meant.

The next few weeks flew by with work at the clinic and Ty's schooling. Nothing more had happen concerning the poachers, and Ty had moved back into the loft at Jack's suggestion. This way he was closer to Amy and could help her with the wedding plans and keep an eye on the goings on around the ranch. He still wanted to talk to her about the day of the sale. But he wasn't sure how to bring it up without upsetting Amy.

Ty made plans to take Amy out for dinner. They hadn't been alone for a couple of weeks now, and he was missing her big time. He didn't want to ruin their time together, but he was hoping she would talk to him some more about Ahmed.

After dinner, they came back to the loft and curled up to cuddle on the bed. Ty asked, "Have you heard from or seen Ahmed?

Amy stiffened. "Ty, why are you asking? What do you want to know?"

"Amy, the night we talked about everything that happened to bring us to the break, you said something that made me wonder what you meant. When you were with Ahmed the day of the sale, were you at the sale the whole time, with people around?"

"No, we didn't even make it to the sale," she told him.

Ty looked puzzled and said, "What do you mean, you never made it to the sale? Where did you go?"

"Ahmed took me to this huge property out in the middle of nowhere and wanted to show me the house and the stable and said he was thinking of buying it because he wanted to put down roots here, or something like that."

"Did anything else happen while you were there?" Ty asked, hoping she wouldn't take offense to his question.

Amy tensed, wondering why he would bring this subject up again. But they'd made a promise that they wouldn't have any secrets between them. "That was when he told me he loved me, Ty, and that he'd never had those feelings for anyone before."

Ty's breath caught in his throat. That was why she'd used the word "terrified" when she'd told him she wished he'd been there with her. Amy had been alone with Ahmed in the middle of nowhere.

Ty swallowed, knowing that someone had made sure he wasn't there with her either. In as calm a voice as he could manage, he asked, "Amy, did Ahmed touch you?"

"No, Ty, he didn't. I backed away and started walking back to the car. He made me stop with his words, but he did not touch me. I listened to what he said, but I told him that this could not happen because I was in love with you, and he asked me why I kissed him. I said I didn't kiss him—that he kissed me, and he said I'd given him every reason to. Ty, I swear I didn't lead him on. I told him that we were friends and teammates and nothing more." Amy was shaking and crying.

"Hey, it's okay. I believe you." Ty held her tighter and rubbed her back, trying to calm her down. He hadn't meant to upset her this badly. But now he had a much clearer picture of what Ahmed's goal had been all along.

Ahmed had figured that if he took Amy away from him and her family, he could take advantage of her lack of worldly knowledge. He could seduce her with his horses, his power, and his money. The one thing he hadn't planned on was Amy's rejection.

"Amy, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you; I was just trying to figure out what happened that day and why you made a point of letting me know you wished I'd been there with you. I didn't know you were alone with Ahmed."

"Ty, I tried to tell him no, that I had things to do and it was short notice, but Grandpa kept telling me to go and he would do the chores. I didn't want to make a scene, so that's when I asked Ahmed if you could go too. He agreed and then went outside to wait for me."

Ty didn't want to upset her anymore, but he also knew she needed to know why he was asking her all these questions. "That's what Jack and I were talking about—what happened that day. Jack admitted that he forced the issue of you going with Ahmed even though you were reluctant to go. That same day, Bob got a strange phone call that turned out to be nothing. So someone made sure I couldn't go with you to the sale."

Amy sat quietly for a moment, remembering back to the night they'd talked in the trailer. This was exactly the kind of thing she'd been referring to when she'd told Ty that Ahmed was more powerful than anyone knew.

"Ty, is there something more that you aren't telling me? Is this why you moved back to the loft— to be closer to me and protect me?"

Ty knew he had to be honest with her; they'd promised no more secrets between them. "Yes, partly, and Jack asked me to move back because of the poacher attack too.

Amy cuddled in closer to him and leaned up to brush her lips across his. "Thank you, Ty. I love you, and I love you being here for me. I feel so safe when you're here."

Ty squeezed her tightly, letting her know that she was safe and loved. "I love you too."

He let the conversation die and just enjoyed having her in his arms, snuggled up close to him. He knew he should leave it at that, but having her body next to his, he couldn't stop himself. Their wedding day couldn't come fast enough.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry this chapter took a while to post. Been super busy with work, and then the holiday came, so didn't have much time to write. I really did not intend to take this story this far. I only intended to write how I interpreted the events that happened in season 8 and the break between Ty and Amy. But it kind of took on a life of its own, so I hope you enjoy it.

It was the week of the wedding, and Lou was obsessing about all the details, literally driving Amy crazy. So Amy had agreed to meet Scott and look at an abandoned horse to take her mind off all the wedding plans and a pushy Lou.

When she arrived at the farm, she got a little creeped out. She kept feeling like something was off, but couldn't put her finger on it. Scott told her the horse that was left was not broken and not used to people. So she went into the pen to see if she could get close enough to catch him. He bolted every time she came near him, so they herded him into the trailer to bring him back to Heartland.

Ty had moved back to the trailer after the threat of the poachers was over. He and Scott had tracked down the baiting sites, and while they were there the poachers showed up. So Scott and Ty took matters into their own hands and took the poachers on. Something one of them said made it clear to Ty that Bob was the one who told them his name and where he lived. He confronted Bob about it and then reported it to Fish and Wildlife and quit his job at the reserve. Bob turned the two guys in along with himself, which was a relief to everyone.

Ty was back working at the clinic with Scott. So between his job at the vet clinic and his intense classwork, he didn't have much time to spend with Amy. He was counting down the days until their wedding and looking forward to some well-deserved alone time with his soon-to-be wife. Only there was one more problem that Ty figured he needed to help out with.

Amy had told him about the conversation she had overheard with Caleb and Jesse, so Ty wanted to talk to his friend and see if there was anything he could do to help him out. Later when Amy and Ty were cuddling, Ty told her about what had taken place between Jesse, Caleb and himself. He didn't mention the fact that Jesse and he had had words, which was still nagging at Ty. He also had a feeling that Jesse was up to something, but he didn't know what.

The next day Amy called to talk with Ty but had to leave a message as he didn't pick up his phone. She was going to start working with the horse Scott had found. She was in the round pen with him, and he was not giving in to her join up attempts. He finally turned to face her and then charged at her. She went running toward the gate only to trip and fall as she heard Georgie scream her name. Amy was able to get up and make it to the gate that Georgie was holding open for her. Georgie was concerned for her aunt and asked if she was all right. Amy responded yes, but it was going to take longer for this horse to come around, and she needed Georgie to keep her distance.

Ty was just getting up from the table to get some coffee when he heard a car door slam and then a knock on the door. He pushed the curtain back to see who was there and didn't like what he saw. There was another knock, and Ty slowly opened the door to two RCMP officers standing on the porch.

"Are you Ty Borden?" the one officer asked. Ty said yes. "Step outside, please." Ty reluctantly stepped out onto the porch as the officer informed him that he was under arrest for assault on Jesse Stanton.

Jack bailed Ty out of jail the next morning, and they returned to Heartland. Ty found Amy in the barn, and she ran to him, embracing him and asking several question all at once. He gave her a look that told her he would explain everything; he just needed some time.

At breakfast Ty answered everyone's questions and told them his court hearing would be in a month. Tim was upset and told both Amy and Ty that they needed a plan since they were to be married in a few days and there was a chance that Ty could end up in jail. He was tired and just needed to get away from everyone, especially Tim. So Amy suggested he go rest in the loft. He touched her arm and gave her a grateful look as he left the house.

Georgie was in the barn doing chores and saw Ty come in. She called out his name, which startled him since he hadn't see her in the stall. He turned and said, "Hey, Georgie. What's up?"

She smiled at Ty and said, "I don't know if I should tell you this now, but you did ask me to let you know if anything happen involving Amy."

Ty tensed up and asked, "Georgie, what happen?"

"Well Amy was working in the round pen with that horse that Scott found, and he charged at her. Amy started running for the gate but fell down; the horse just missed running over her."

Ty let out a breath, relieved that what he just heard had nothing to do with Ahmed, but was concerned that Amy was working with a horse like that, and right before they were to be married. He thanked Georgie for telling him and told her he would take care of it.

Amy wanted to check on Ty, so she brought out some more blankets for him, as the loft gets cold this time of the year. Ty took the blankets from her and then he reached for Amy's hand, pulling her body into his and pressing his lips to hers. She was a little confused at first, but the longer he kissed her, her confusion faded and she wrapped her arms around his neck, returning the kiss. When they both came up for air, her face was flushed with color.

"What was that about?" Amy asked.

Ty smiled down at her and said, "Amy, I need you to be careful when you're working with the horse that Scott found. We're supposed to get married in a couple of days, and I don't want to postpone the wedding because the bride is laid up in the hospital or the groom is in jail!"

Amy flinched because she knew that Georgie had ratted her out but also because Ty could go to jail. Before she could respond, his lips descended on hers again, and she melted into his arms.

When the kiss ended, she looked into Ty's eyes, seeing the love and concern. She knew he was right, so she didn't argue with him. She kissed him tenderly and said, "I know, Ty, but everything is going to work out; you'll see. And I will be careful; I promise."

He nodded and wanted so badly to believe her but knew it might not turn out all right. How could he have been so stupid to let Jesse get to him? He kissed her one last time and said, "I'm sorry, Amy, I really am, but this changes everything."

"I love you, Ty." She hugged him.

Ty couldn't sleep. His mind was going a thousand miles a minute, and he was beating himself up over the mess he'd gotten himself into. The lawyer's words kept replaying in his head. "If convicted, you could go to jail for several years."

How could he marry Amy now? If he ended up going to jail, they could be apart for years, and he wouldn't become a vet because of his criminal record. He couldn't do that to her. He heard footsteps behind him and turned to see Jack standing there.

"Couldn't sleep?"

Ty said no, he had too much on his mind. "Jack, how could I have let this happen? I thought I had changed, but when he threatened Amy, I became that stupid kid from juvie that moved up to this loft eight years ago."

Jack said. "That's a load of BS. You think I would let you marry my granddaughter if that were true? Do you remember what I said to you when you moved up to this loft?"

Ty thought a minute. "You said if it were up to you, you would kick my butt so far down the road I would be crapping in Montana."

Jack smiled. "Yes, I did say that, but I also said something about my granddaughters."

Ty smiled, remembering Jack's words. "You said that I was to keep ten feet away from them at all times, and you threated to remove any part of me that crossed that line."

"It's obvious you didn't listen to me. But I'm glad you didn't. Watching you grow up over these past eight years confirms something that I have always believed: that the goodness in a man runs deeper than one moment in time. You're a good man, Ty Borden."

"I want to believe that. I do. But I can't keep messing up like this, Jack." Ty and Jack talked for a while longer and Jack asked what he meant by Jesse threatening Amy. Ty explained what Jesse had said, and then Jack left to let Ty get some rest.

Unbeknownst to Amy and Ty, Jack had a meeting with Val Stanton at Maggie's. She tried to defend Jesse's actions until Jack told her about the threat Jesse had made toward Amy. Val told Jack she would do her best to handle the situation.

Amy and Ty talked for hours that night, Ty bringing up all the reasons they shouldn't go through with the wedding and Amy telling him over and over that she didn't care what happened; she was going to marry him now. Finally, Ty gave into her and what his heart really wanted as well. They'd made it through all the obstacles that had come between them over the years, so they would make it through this one as well. But this time they would be married and would face whatever his fate was as husband and wife.

They decided they would elope and get married in the church at Pike River. It had a special place in their hearts and would be just the right size. They each packed an overnight bag, and Amy made a couple of calls to arrange everything. She left a note on the fridge for Lou, and they headed out of town the next afternoon.

As they were driving to Pike River, Ty's cell phone rang, and he checked to see who the call was from. It was his lawyer calling. He pulled to the side of the road and answered the call.

Amy watched his face for any sign of what the lawyer was saying. When he hung up, he turned to her and she asked, "What did your lawyer say?"

Ty's eyes were moist with tears as he looked at her and said, "Jesse dropped the charges."

"He did?"

"Yes! I'm not going to jail, Amy!"

They clung to one another, kissing passionately. Ty was finally able to relax again without worrying about the outcome of the trial. Amy was so full of relief that the tears were rolling down her cheeks.

Suddenly Ty remembered where they were and what they were about to do. Placing his finger under her chin, he slowly brought her eyes up to his. "Amy, we're almost to the church; do you still want to elope?"

Amy's blue eyes were sparkling, so full of love for him, it took his breath away. She smiled at him and nodded. "Ty, I have never wanted anything more. I can't wait to be your wife."

"Are you sure, Amy? We can turn around and go back home so your family can be at the wedding."

Amy thought about what Ty said. She did want her family to be at her wedding, but she was afraid that if they didn't get married now, something would happen and Jesse would cause more trouble. She wasn't sure what to do. Ty knew Amy was struggling with the decision, so he suggested they drive the rest of the way to Pike River and talk some more when they reached the cabin.

Amy kissed his cheek and smiled. "Thank you, Ty. You always seem to know what I need." She snuggled up next to him, and they rode the rest of the way in silence, both lost in thought at the turn of events that had brought them to this point.

Ty made a fire and Amy put the kettle on for tea. They sat together on the couch, watching the flames dance and talking about how each of them felt about the choice they needed to make. They both wanted to get married; they'd been through enough and were worried that Jesse wasn't done with Ty. But they both wanted the people they loved the most to be present at their wedding too. So what were they going to do?

They decided to call Jack and talk to him because they trusted him to give them a straight answer. They had to walk over to Joanna's restaurant to use the phone because they had no cell phone signal in the cabin.

Jack listened carefully to what they told him. After he heard all the explaining about where they were and why they were there and what Ty's lawyer had said, he paused for a few minutes to collect his thoughts. Then he told them that he agreed with their thought that it might not be over with Jesse. He asked a few more questions and then made a suggestion that made both Amy and Ty stop and think for a moment before answering. They looked at each other and smiled because they knew it was the perfect solution. They told Jack yes, and he said okay.

"You two take care of your end, and I'll take care of the rest."

Ty and Amy thanked Joanna for the use of the phone and walked back to the cabin hand in hand, knowing they'd made the right decision. Lying in bed later that night, Ty wrapped his arms around Amy while she rested her head on his chest, both excited and looking forward to tomorrow morning as they fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Ty awoke early, he shifted his body slowly to the side where Amy was curled up next to him. He wanted to stay there, watching her sleep, but knew he needed to get up and out of there before she awoke. Jack would be there shortly, and he figured that Jack already knew that he and Amy were sleeping together, but he did not want to push it.

He was in the kitchen making Tea when there was a knock on the door. Ty walked over and opened the door to find Jack, Lou and Caleb standing there.

"Morning Ty," Jack said as he walked into the cabin. Lou followed and ask him where Amy was. Ty motion toward the bedroom, and without another word, Lou headed in that direction.

"How you feeling this morning?" Caleb ask his friend. Ty smiled and said he was a little nervous, but mostly excited.

Jack ask Ty if they had spoken to the minister, and he said yes, that everything was set for 11:00. Jack checked his watch and said, "Good, that gives us 2 hours to make sure everything is up to Lou's specification." Everyone laughed as Jack motion for Ty and Caleb to follow him outside. When they reached Lou's truck, Jack open the hatch and instructed the two guys to start carrying the box's over to the church. He grabbed the garment bag and a suitcase and headed back into the cabin.

Lou had found her way to the bedroom and had woke up Amy, who was a little disappointed as she was expecting to see Ty when she woke up, but understood why he wasn't there.

Lou walked out to the kitchen to grab Amy some tea just as Jack walked in carrying the suitcase and garment bag. Lou thanked her Grandpa, and headed back to the bedroom with everything in tow.

Amy was still in bed robbing her eyes, trying to wake up when Lou walked back in.

"What's all that," Amy asked. Lou handed her sister the cup of tea and said.

"You're getting married today, you didn't think I would let you get married in your jeans, did you?" Amy smiled, it was just like Lou to come prepared for anything, even if she had only known about the wedding plans for one night.

So Amy decided not to fight her sister, and just sat back and let Lou do her thing.

The guys had carried the box's over to the church and were on their way back to the cabin when Jack came out to stop them.

"Sorry, but no men allowed in the cabin from now on. You two grab the other suitcase and garment bags and head over to Joanna's diner. You can have some breakfast, and get dressed over there."

Ty gave a puzzled look to Jack, and he just shrugged his shoulders and said. "Lou's orders."

So they all headed over to the diner, and were greeted at the door by Joanna and a couple ladies who said Hi to all and then headed out the door to meet Lou at the church.

Lou told Amy to finish her tea and take a shower, and she would be back in 30 minutes to help Amy get ready. Amy smiled and just shook her head.

True to her word, Lou was back in 30 minutes, and Amy was sitting on the bed wrapped only in a towel waiting. Lou opened the suitcase and brought out a beautiful silk robe for Amy. She handed it to her sister and said,

"This is supposed to be for later tonight, but I don't think it will hurt for you to wear it for a while now." As she smiled at her sister. Amy's eyes grew moist, and she hugged her sister.

"Thank you Lou, you always think of everything."

The next hour flew by, and the guys had eaten and changed into their wedding attire, even Jack had his Blue suit on. Lou had Amy's hair and her makeup all finished, and turned to ask her sister a question.

"Amy, your wedding dress from Mrs. Bell has not arrived just yet, so I was not sure what to bring for you to wear. So, I brought you Mom's wedding dress or if you don't want to wear that, I brought you another white dress that will work for a wedding dress. It's your decision."

Amy teared up, she really hadn't thought about a dress, she figured she would just wear her jeans. So it took her by surprise when Lou said she had brought their Mothers wedding dress. She had never tried it on, so she didn't know if it would fit her or not.

She decided to put on her Mom's dress and see if it would work. The dress was beautiful, but a tad too long and a bit too big in the waist, but Lou had thought of everything. She got out a needle and thread and took a tuck in each side seam to make the dress fit around the waist. She had Amy put on a pair of heels she brought, but Amy didn't like the feel of them, so she slipped on her boots, much to Lou's disapproval, but it brought the dress up just enough so Amy could walk without tripping. She turned to look at herself in the mirror and it took her breath away. She looked the spitting image of her Mom in the dress.

Lou had tears in her eyes, and gave her sister a hug.

"Amy you look beautiful, Mom would be so proud."

She decided not to wear the veil, so Lou pulled the sides of her hair back and placed a barrette there to hold it in place. She slipped into her own dress, comb her hair and told Amy to stay there until Grandpa came to get her.

Lou ran over to the church to check on the preparations. Joanna and the ladies had just finished up, and everything looked great. She thanked Joanna and ask her to head back to the diner and tell Jack to go to the cabin, and Ty and Caleb to walk over to the church.

As Jack was walking out of the diner, a gentleman showed up in a horse drawn sleigh. He instructed Jack to get in, and they headed to the cabin to pick up the bride. Jack walked in and stopped dead in his tracks. He could not get over how much Amy looked like her Mother, his daughter in that dress.

He walked up to Amy and took her hand, "Are you ready to get this show on the road, Amy?"

Amy smiled, her eyes moist with tears. "I have been ready for a very long time Grandpa. I can't wait to marry Ty."

Jack led his granddaughter out the door and to the waiting horse drawn sleigh. Amy was speechless, how did Lou manage to get all this done in such a short amount of time? She had no idea but her sister had done a miracle, and Amy only had to enjoy it.

Ty and Caleb were in the back of the church, where Lou had told them to be. They waited patiently until the doors to the church open from the outside and they walked out on the porch with Lou to watch as the horse drawn sleigh arrived at the steps. Ty's eyes grew wide as he saw his bride sitting in the sleigh.

"Wow, you look so beautiful." He said.

Amy smiled at him, as he turned to walk back into the church. Jack helped her out and they walked up the steps. Lou took her sweater off, and then handed Amy her bouget of flowers. The music began to play, and Lou walked down the aisle. Then it was Amy's turn.

Jack wrapped her arm around his and they started down the aisle together, as Amy's eyes never left Ty's.

Ty could not take his eyes off of Amy. She was so beautiful, and the love of his life. He had to keep pinching himself that she would soon be his wife. He was the luckiest man in the world.

The church looked beautiful and the ceremony was small with just Jack, Lou and Caleb present. The less people that knew about this wedding the better, so even though it was hard, Amy knew it was for the best. They were still planning on going through with the original wedding, so they kept the vows simple.

Joanna had made them dinner after the ceremony, so everyone ate and then said their goodbyes before leaving for Hudson. Ty and Amy walked over to the cabin and Ty leaned down to kiss Amy before sweeping her up in his arms and carrying her across the threshold.

The cabin was cold, so Ty started a fire while Amy went to change. She walked out of the bedroom 20 minutes later in the silk robe Lou had given her. Ty turned to look at his bride standing in front of him, her teeth chattering, and he smiled.

"Amy, you are beautiful, but you're shivering as he wrapped his arms around her and brought her over to the chair in front of the fire. He sat down and pulled her down to his lap placing a blanket around them and hugging her body close to his. He kissed her passionately, and she melted into his body. The kissing continued until they both needed more. Ty picked up his bride and headed to the bedroom.

They left for home the next morning, knowing the next three days were going to be tough on them. They were married, but no one knew it so they could not act like a married couple yet. Ty had to go back to the trailer alone for the next three days and nights, but he just kept telling himself that it would be worth it in the end.

Two days before their planned wedding, their worst fears came true. Jessie showed up at the trailer to threaten Ty. He didn't realize that Amy was there as well, so Ty went out on the porch to talk with Jessie, while Amy stayed in the trailer and listen to what Jessie said.

Ty acted upset, and ready to punch Jessie, but held his temper, so Jessie left. When Ty came back into the trailer, Amy threw her arms around him and kissed him.

"You were awesome, and so convincing. I am really glad you didn't hit him though." Ty smiled.

"I don't have a reason to hit him, as he can't hurt us this time Amy. I am not giving him a reason to file anymore charges against me this time. I love you Mrs. Borden," as he kissed her.

The day of their planned wedding came, and they had to call and let all the guest know the wedding had been moved to Heartland due to a mix up with the arena. The members of the family that knew about the wedding in Pike River were hoping that the new location would keep Jessie from showing up, but Jack had his doughts.

Amy's dress had arrived from Mrs. Bell, so she was going to wear that one so nobody would know anything different. Besides Ty had not seen it so he would be surprised too.

The ranch looked beautiful, and the luminaries from the barn to the house look like a winter wonder land. Amy rode Spartan while Georgie walked Sugarfoot in front of her, and Jack and Tim rode behind her carrying lanterns. It was a magical scene.

Ty, Caleb the minster, Lou and Lisa were standing on the porch waiting for the bride to make her way to the house. Ty didn't think he could have his breath taken away again like he did when he saw Amy at Pike River, but he was wrong. His eyes filled with tears as she came closer. Her dress was spread out over Spartan and she was absolutely breath taking. He could hardly breathe. Amy was stunning, and his wife.

The ceremony was to take place in front of the fireplace. So everyone walked into the house, and waited for Amy, her Dad and Grandpa to make their walk down the aisle.

Ty's eyes never left his wife's face as she came down the aisle. His smile went from ear to ear as he wanted to announce to the whole room that this women was his wife and he couldn't be any happier.

Jack had managed to make sure that the minster was the same that married them in Pike Rive, and had explained to him what might happen at this ceremony, so he would be prepared.

As the minister started the ceremony he came to the part where he asked if anyone could show just cause why they could not be married. As suspected Jessie stood up in the back of the room and made his objection. The room erupted into gasped from all the quest, and Tim shot up out of his seat. Jack grabbed his arm and stopped him and motion to the minster, Ty and Amy to follower him to the kitchen. They moved out to the porch to carry on the conversation, while Lou and Lisa calmed all the quest down and ensure them there would be a wedding, they just needed to be patience.

Out on the porch, Jessie was threatening Ty, and Jack held up his hand and stopped him.

"Jessie, I would like to introduce you to the minster who performed the marriage ceremony for Ty and Amy several days ago in Pike River. He has the marriage certificate proving that Ty and Amy are married. Tim looked at Jack and then at Amy with surprise.

"You two are married all ready?" He asked.

Ty placed his arm around Amy smiling and looked at Tim. "Yes Tim, we are."

Tim turned to Jessie and said. "Well Jessie, it seems that Mr. & Mrs. Borden have the last laugh. There is nothing more you can do to change the fact they are married. So I would suggest you leave, before someone takes it a pond themselves to make you leave. As Tim and Jack both took a step towards Jessie.

Jessie's face turned red with frustration, but he knew better than to argue with Jack & Tim, so he turned and walked to his car. As he drove off in a spray of gravel, Ty turned to Amy and said.

"How about we not keep our quest waiting any longer and finish this wedding ceremony." He leaned in to place a kiss on her lips, and whisper in her ear. "You are absolutely stunning Mrs. Borden."

Amy blushed and smiled at Ty, placing a hand on his face. "I think that sounds like a great idea Mr. Borden."

The minster and Ty walked back in the house, followed by Jack, Tim and Amy. Ty and Amy were standing in front of the fireplace as the minister made the commit.

"Let's get this started, again." Some quest sighed, some laugh, but all were happy to see the wedding was going to take place.

They had written their own vows, and were able to get through them without any tears. Caleb gave everyone a scare when he couldn't find the ring, but managed to find it before panic set in. The exchanging of rings was beautiful. Each of them repeating the words,

"Amy/Ty I give you this ring as a daily reminder of my love for you."

When the minister finally said "By the power of your love and commitment and the power vested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss each other." the room erupted in cheers and clapping as Ty and Amy kissed.

Finally after 8 long years of learning to love and trust each other and finding their way back to one another time after time, they were husband and wife. Looking forward to their future together.

The Best is yet to come.


End file.
